


Brave New World

by AbominableSnowmanNamedStiles, B00kw0rm92



Series: Brave New World [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Camden Lahey, Alive Phil Coulson, Avengers adopt the Pack, F/M, Gen, Hurt Boyd, Hurt Cora, Hurt Erica, Hurt Everyone, Hurt Isaac, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, Or at least that's what the others are afraid of, Pack Mom Stiles, Pack in hiding, Post Season 2 AU, Stiles and Tony take over the world, Tony is intrigued by werewolves, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbominableSnowmanNamedStiles/pseuds/AbominableSnowmanNamedStiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rm92/pseuds/B00kw0rm92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beacon Hills, California. In the last six months, there have been two serial killers and now there are four missing teenagers. Vernon Boyd IV and Erica Reyes went missing a month ago and it was assumed that they had run off together. However, two days ago, Isaac Lahey and Przemyslaw Stilinski went missing."</p>
<p>When Isaac and Stiles go looking for Erica and Boyd and are taken by the Alpha Pack as well, S.H.I.E.L.D get's told of the strange cases in Beacon Hills and decides to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are you going after school?”

Stiles watched as Isaac nearly jumped a mile in the air. The werewolf had been acting strange all day and was Stiles was worried. Ever since the Kanima issue had been resolved and Boyd and Erica had gone missing, Isaac had gravitated towards Scott and Stiles, clearly uncomfortable with the only other remaining beta in his pack and it was hard not to feel protective of the curly haired teen.

"Nowhere. Wait- Um, Derek’s loft," Isaac stuttered out nervously. Stiles didn’t have to be a werewolf to know that Isaac was lying. He wasn’t the Sheriff’s son for nothing, “Uh huh,” he said, scrunching his eyebrows at the boy, “Well, you do know that Derek is going with Scott to Deaton’s to question him again about what he might know about what happened to Erica and Boyd, right?”

Isaac laughed nervously, “Oh, is that today? Huh, I forgot.”

Another lie. Stiles internally sighed, wondering when Isaac would pick up the fact that even though he might not be a human lie detector like the wolves could be, he still wasn’t that easy to lie too, “Well, I better get home. I’ll see you later.” He said lightly.

"Yeah," Isaac nodded, avoiding Stiles’ eyes, "I’ll see you later." Stiles nodded, turning from the werewolf and walking down the hallway. Isaac was definitely up to something and Stiles was going to find out what before the younger boy got himself into trouble.

* * *

_** Two Days Later:  ** _

"Coulson, Parrish, Anderson, Drake, Manning, get over here!" Fury barked. The four young agents scurried over with Coulson behind them, "Beacon Hills, California. In the last six months, there have been two serial killers and now there are four missing teenagers. Vernon Boyd IV and Erica Reyes went missing a month ago and it was assumed that they had run off together. However, two days ago, Isaac Lahey and Przemyslaw Stilinski went missing. While they had connections to Reyes and Boyd, they had no reason to disappear and local police are under the assumption that they went looking for their friends and ran into the same trouble as the others. Stilinski is the Sheriff’s son and this case has hit the national news. We need to go." 

The five agents were flipping through their files and Drake, the promising new recruit with her blonde hair messily pulled back in a ponytail, questioned, “Why is this a S.H.I.E.L.D. case, sir?” 

"Read your files," Fury said, "Something’s not right in Beacon Hills." 

As the agents flipped through the files, Fury took note of the strange expression on Parrish’s face when he hit page three, “Parrish, did you notice something?” 

"The Lahey kid looks familiar," Parrish spoke slowly, frowning at the picture attached to the page. 

Fury nodded, intrigued by the comment since Parrish had shown no signs of remembering his past since he was found near the area where Stark had escaped. "Coulson. With me," Fury ordered, swiftly turning around and walking over to a secluded area with Coulson behind him. He pulled out the thicker file that he was holding and flipped through it before coming to the section on Isaac Lahey. "Look at this," He said, pointing to the area of the file that listed the teen’s family. Coulson leaned over, a startled expression coming over his face as he looked at the picture of Isaac’s brother, a near doppelganger to Agent Parrish. 

_ Camden Lahey: Missing in Action. _

"Keep an eye on Parrish," Fury demanded, "It’s getting harder to justify having an Amnesiac as an Agent, but this could go south very quickly if something happens to those kids." 

 

* * *

 

" **Werewolves**?!" The Sheriff exploded as Derek shifted back into his human form, "You’re telling me that werewolves took my son even though you and the other kids are werewolves too!” 

Lydia, who was standing near the window, noticed a group of five adults walking towards the house. She quickly turned to them, shaking her head furiously and hoping they understood to stop talking, huffing as she was ignored. 

"It’s an Alpha Pack," Derek explained, arms crossed, "They’re dangerous and they’re after my pack but I don’t know why yet." 

"So this Alpha Pack took my son?!" The Sheriff yelled, face red, "What exactly is an Alpha Pack? What does that mean?” 

Lydia watched as the door swung open and one of the men who were outside leaned against the doorway, “I thought it might be werewolves.” 

Derek immediately transformed, making the other four adults startle slightly, “Derek!” Scott hissed, although his own claws were out, “The other officers could check in at any moment. Shift back!” Derek slowly shifted back however he kept his claws out and flashed his eyes threateningly. Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the lack of subtlety.

"Agent Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D," The man in the doorway said, handing a badge to the Sheriff, "We got wind of some particularly concerning events in this town, two serial killers in the last six months as well as four missing teenagers. Our researchers put together a file and when the Director read over it, he decided that it was time for S.H.I.E.L.D to get involved," Coulson turned to Derek, "I need you to tell me everything you know about this Alpha Pack." 

Derek hesitated and after a few moments of silence, Jackson stepped up, “If you ever want to find the others, you might want to tell them. Or do you ever watch television?” 

Agent Anderson stepped forward, “We’re not hunters, Sir. S.H.I.E.L.D knows about werewolves but we’re not in the habit of killing them unless they start killing themselves.” 

The Alpha grimaced but gave in, “They’re a Pack of Alphas. There are no Betas, and the rumor is that they killed any they had. My Uncle looked into it and he says there are five of them.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes and spoke up, “Well, since Derek’s the only one in the world who trusts Peter, I say there’s probably about fifteen and he’s hoping we’ll get ourselves killed.” 

Coulson raised his eyebrows and Lydia shrugged, “It’s true. Peter tried to kill me a couple of months ago.” 

Agent Manning looked concerned, “So you’re telling me a Pack of Alpha Werewolves kidnapped four teenagers for unknown reasons and we have no idea how many there are?” 

Coulson just nodded, “Sounds about right. Let’s go, Agents,” he said before turning around and marching out of the room as Lydia watched in confusion. As he turned the corner, he pulled out a cell phone, hitting the speed dial before placing it at his ear, “Sir, I think we’re going to need the Avengers.” 

 

* * *

 

Stiles stood in the center of a ring of Beta’s, trying act like he wasn’t bleeding as the three other werewolves growled at their kidnappers. "Stand down, puppies. I can deal with these idiots," Stiles said lightly, a grin on his face. 

"You. Are. Human," Boyd hissed angrily, growling as the female Alpha stepped forward, a vicious smile on her face. 

"Actually, I’ve already been over this with Matt but I’m not human. I’m the Abominable Snowman but it’s summer so I can’t transform," he said sarcastically. Isaac whimpered softly as the one who seemed to be the lead Alpha moved closer as well. He sighed, “Fine, fine. You guys can play first,” he said, shooting a sideways glance at the unknown girl who was sitting in the corner, watching the scene calmly. 

"Your pet human won’t live too long if he treats his superiors like this," The female Alpha said menacingly. 

Stiles scoffed, “Excuse me! I’m-“

Erica shot him a look, “Not now, Stiles.” He crossed his arms and pouted slightly, settling for glaring at the woman. He wasn’t anybody’s pet and he could be just as useful as the wolves when he tried. 

The silent standoff didn’t last long as the Alpha werewolf that the female had called ‘Ennis’ seemed to grow impatient, lunging for Isaac and clawing his side. Suddenly, the room turned into a war zone. Erica dived at the female Alpha as Boyd took on Ennis. The girl in the corner got up to take on the twins and Isaac moved to help her. Stiles was glad that the lead Alpha seemed happy to let everyone else do the dirty work as he watched and while that was definitely something Stiles needed to keep an eye on, it helped that there wasn’t a werewolf attacking him as well. He also absently noticed that the twins didn’t seem to be as ferocious as the female and Ennis and decided that that would be something important to remember. 

"Oh, come on!" Stiles shouted, "No. There’s a much more annoying Beta back home that I wouldn’t really have cared much if you took, but he’s off limits!" He declared as he leaned over Isaac, who had just been thrown into a wall and knocked out. Stiles watched as the female Alpha knocked Erica down with a particularly hard blow and lunged for Stiles. 

The lead Alpha suddenly barked, “Kali. Dead hostages are no use to us.” Kali snarled and grabbed Stiles, slowly running her claws down the side of his arm before turning around and walking haughtly back over to the lead Alpha. As Ennis threw Boyd to the ground and the twins tossed the other werewolf into the nearest wall, they walked over to Kali and the lead Alpha, “Let them heal,” The leader ordered, “They’re no fun if they’re not fighting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stared at the hologram of the new suit design, watching as it went through a simulated fight scene. It seemed to be going fairly well until the suit took a rather heavy blow… and exploded. Tony blinked, “Okay … that won’t work.”

"I told you that I had a bad feeling about that," Bruce commented, leaning against the counter.

Suddenly, the door opened and Steve walked in, already suited up with Natasha and Clint behind him, bags on their shoulders. ”Alright, Avengers. We’ve got an assignment. There are four missing teenagers in Beacon Hills, California.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, closing down the hologram, “And that’s our problem because…”

"Alpha Werewolves," Steve said.

This caught Tony’s attention. Werewolves. He’d heard about them but he’d never actually seen one before. He stood up straighter as he turned his attention to their de-facto leader.

"Werewolves?" Natasha asked, "What’s their business with four teenagers?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D isn’t sure," Steve explained, "Three out of four of the teenagers are a part of another pack, though. The other one is their human friend. From what Fury has told me, it seems like he may be considered a human pack member. It’s the Stilinski kid and his friends, the case that has made national news. S.H.I.E.L.D needs to find them before someone see’s something they shouldn’t."

"Okay," Said Clint, "So a pack kidnapped members of another pack and we have to save them, right?"

Steve nodded, “Well, the pack that took them is an Alpha Pack. No Beta’s, just Alpha’s. And from what I’ve been told, they’re strong and violent, and the teenage werewolves haven’t been werewolves long. They don’t know what they’re doing.”

"Alright," Tony said. Steve turned around to face him, only slightly surprised to see him already suited up, "Let’s go."

The Captain turned around to lead them to the jet, “Director Fury’s working on contacting Thor. He’ll meet us there.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Pack, or what was remaining of it, was having a Pack Meeting after discovering that the Avengers were coming to town.

"Stiles is going to love this," Scott said, eyes still wide from when he’d overheard Agent Coulson, "Iron Man is going to rescue him."

Allison rolled her eyes. She had her bow and arrow strapped on her back and knives hidden under her clothes. She was prepared for a fight and ready to get her friends back. And if she got to fight alongside Hawkeye and Black Widow… well, that was definitely a plus, “Are we sure that they’re not going to stop us from helping? After all, these are the Avenger’s but I’m not going to stand around and watch as they save Stiles, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.”

"They’re not going to stop us," Derek said, "They can’t. We’re not going to let them."

"I don’t think they will," Lydia spoke up from her spot next to her ex-boyfriend, "They’re famous but not stupid."

Derek suddenly stilled, head snapping towards the door, “Someone’s out there.”

Scott and Jackson focused on their hearing, “You’re right,” Scott spoke up. Allison already had her bow trained on the door, “Who is it, though.”

"Danny," Jackson whispered.

The door opened and a very annoyed looking Danny stepped in, “I’m tired of you guys lying to me.” He declared.

"What?" Scott asked, looking extremely confused.

"Mahealani Pack," Danny said, "Honorary Human Member. My aunt’s a werewolf and you guys really aren’t very subtle."

"What?" Scott whispered again, a shocked expression painted on his face.

Danny sighed, closing the door behind him, “So you do know how to whisper. You know, that would probably be more handy when you’re walking around school, discussing the latest werewolf problems with Stiles. Speaking of which, where are Stiles and Isaac?”

"What?" Scott repeated, "How long have you known?"

"Well, I got suspicious during Lacrosse tryouts when you were suddenly the best player on the field. Then I overheard you and Stiles talking about an Alpha werewolf in class so I followed you two after school. That cleared everything up," Danny explained, still looking very annoyed, "Now answer my question. Where are Stiles and Isaac?"

"You didn’t tell me!" Jackson exclaimed, turning to his best friend and looking shocked and offended.

Danny shot him a look, “You’re really going with that, Jackson? Really?”

Jackson had the decency to look slightly ashamed before Scott spoke up, “An Alpha Pack has them and they have Erica and Boyd, too.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boyd woke up slowly, moaning as he felt his body healing. Wounds from an Alpha took longer to heal and while he knew they would be healed by the end of the day, that didn’t change the fact that they still hurt while he had them. He blinked slowly as he pulled his body into a sitting position. As everything came into focus, he saw Stiles moving towards him, flailing.

"Okay, help. You need to tell me everything you need to know about these guys. Why did they take us? What is their plan? How long will it be until they let us go? And hurry, because Isaac’s still out of it and I need to make sure he’s okay." The other teen babbled.

Boyd blinked at him, trying to process everything the spastic boy had said. Stiles hadn’t been able to take his medication in two days and Boyd could tell why he needed it now. He was also torn between irritation and amusement that Stiles seemed to be more worried about Isaac than him and Erica.

"Uh," He started as his mind finally processed all of Stiles’ questions, "Alright. I don’t know any of that."

Stiles’ face fell and Boyd growled slightly as he saw the claw marks on his arm that were still bleeding. Stiles was human and he was fragile. He shouldn’t even be here.

"Whoa. Down boy," Stiles joked at Boyd’s growl, "Calm down."

"Could you at least not try and get yourself killed, Stiles?" Boyd asked with a sigh, "Look. I do think they want Derek for some reason, so I don’t think they plan to hold us forever. If you can just behave, we might survive this."

Stiles seemed to consider the advice, “I can try, but I’m naturally annoying. Even Scott and my dad say so … and I don’t have my meds on me.”

Boyd just sighed and carefully maneuvered himself into a standing position, “Then how about you just shut up and baby Isaac and while I handle them.”

Stiles pursed his lips, “Fine,” He said, pretending to zip his lips closed and swiftly turned on his feet, heading over to where Isaac was lying unconscious on the ground.

About five seconds later, Stiles spoke up again, “Is Erica alright.”

Boyd sighed, holding in a comment about Stiles’ lack of quietness, and scanned the room for the blonde werewolf. He noticed Cora, the other werewolf that was trapped with them, sitting in the corner again. She seemed to like watching them rather than talking to them.

His dark eyes finally landed on Erica, who was stirring awake on the ground. Stumbling over to the girl, he kneeled down next to her.

"Erica?" He asked softly as her eyes fluttered open, "You okay?"

She weakly nodded, struggling to pull herself into a sitting position. Boyd carefully helped her, “Yeah, I’m fine,” She said after a moment, “How about you?”

"I’ll heal," He responded.

She grinned slightly but Boyd could tell it was forced, “And then they’ll be back, again, and ready to hurt us some more.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steve was sitting in the back of the jet with the rest of the Avengers, a file was open in his hands that he had spent the last several minutes going over. Looking up at the others, he began to give them the run-down of the situation. “Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd went missing a month ago, classmates said that they seemed to be dating so it was assumed that they had run away together. Their friends Isaac Lahey and… I can’t pronounce this poor kids name. What does- Oh, it says he goes by Stiles. Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski went missing two days ago. Most people are thinking they ran into the same trouble that Reyes and Boyd did. However, when S.H.I.E.L.D agents went to questions family members and friends, it was revealed that they know who took them; A pack of Alpha Werewolves.”

Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows, “So a bunch of Alpha Werewolves have kidnapped four teenagers for what? Fun?” he questioned.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “We don’t know why yet, all we know is that we need to rescue these kids. Now, I have some information on each teenager,” He took out a picture of an African-American boy, “This is Vernon Boyd. He’s sixteen years old and he has three younger siblings, although one of them, Alicia, has been missing for six years. He took the bite a few months back because he was lonely and bullied, he decided that a pack would mean having friends.”

Bruce nodded solemnly and Steve knew that the man could identify with that. Glancing back down at the file, he continued. “Erica Reyes, sixteen years old and no siblings. She had extreme epilepsy and took the bite to cure it. The effects were apparently highly noticeable and she quickly became one of the most popular kids at their school,” Steve explained. He could connect with this girl easily, an overnight transformation had turned both of them into superhumans after a lifetime of illness.

He glanced around to make sure the others were listening before he continued, “Isaac Lahey is the last werewolf. He’s a sixteen year old orphan and he had an older brother who was a soldier killed in combat a few years back. His father was extremely abusive and he took the bite because of that. His Alpha said he wanted to be able to heal and be strong enough to escape his father. When his father was murdered by a serial killer, he was suspected to have killed him and spent a few weeks in hiding, but the charges were eventually dropped.”

Steve looked around, spotting the looks of sympathy on the faces of all the Avenger. He imagined that it was next to impossible not to feel bad for the Lahey kid. “And then Pr… P-r-z-e-m-y-s-l-a-w Stilinski,” He spelled out the poor kid’s name, “He goes by Stiles-“

"I can see why," Tony said, shaking his head.

Steve continued as if Tony hadn’t said anything, “-And he’s sixteen years old, almost seventeen. He has ADHD and he’s the son of the Sheriff. His mother died when he was eight and he doesn’t have any siblings. He’s best friends with Scott McCall who was bitten a few months back which is apparently what pulled Stiles into the group, but he’s human even though the rest of the werewolves seems to see him as part of their pack.”

Natasha nodded, “So we’ve got to find these kids and defeat an Alpha Pack. How many Alpha’s are there?”

"According to Derek Hale, the Alpha of the kid’s pack, his uncle said that there are five of them. However, the beta’s say that we can’t trust his uncle and that we shouldn’t be sure there’s only five," Steve answered.

"So there could be twenty?" Clint asked.

Steve nodded, “Exactly. We’re going to a fight with a mostly unknown enemy. They are very strong and very violent, but for the most part, that’s all we know. We need to find out where they are, how many there are and how we can defeat them. We’re going to rescue these kids.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sheriff Stilinski sat in the room, surrounded by his son’s pack and the four young S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, waiting on Coulson to escort the Avenger’s to his house. He was fairly certain that this was the last thing that he would have expected to happen in his life a few days ago, but now here he was in a world where werewolves were real and superheroes were looking for his kidnapped son.

As horrible as his situation was, he knew it had to be even worse for the Reyes and Boyd families. He knew that the last time he’d seen them; Mrs. Boyd had been practically catatonic. He couldn’t imagine having one child missing for six years only to lose another. As ridiculous as the whole thing was, if the Avengers were willing to help track down these kids, he certainly wasn’t going to turn them down.

A knock on the door seemed to echo through the house as Derek got up to answer it. Scott, who was sitting next to the Sheriff, started bouncing with nervous energy. The Sheriff knew that as much as he loved the Avengers, he was mostly excited that help had finally arrived.

Derek opened the door and Coulson led the Avengers into the room. Captain America stepped forward, walking over to the Sheriff and shaking his hand, “Hello, Mr Stilinski. I’m Steve Rogers and I’m here to help find your son,” He paused and then turned to the rest of the occupants in the room, “We need to know everything you can tell us. Where were they last seen? Do you have any idea where they could be? Do you know of any ways to fight the Alpha Pack?”

Since Derek was the Alpha, he stepped forward and took control, “Erica and Boyd were last seen by Chris Argent when he helped them escape a hunter who was holding them captive. The hunter grabbed them after they tried to leave my pack so I’m not sure how far away they were when the Alpha Pack got them. We didn’t even know anything was wrong until we saw the symbol for revenge on my door. Isaac and Stiles were last seen leaving school two days ago.”

"Revenge for what?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I honestly don’t know," Derek replied, arms crossed, "I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to any of them before."

"Gee, I don’t know. It’s not like your uncle went on a serial killing rampage a few months ago," Jackson snarked.

Tony raised his eyebrows and Lydia shrugged, “They tried to kill him. It didn’t stick.”

"Okay. What?" Tony asked incredulously.

Lydia pretended she didn’t hear him.

"Yeah, he came back somehow. I really don’t get that," Scott piped up. Jackson rolled his eyes as Derek shot him an annoyed look.

"Okay… So they’re possibly looking for revenge for something Derek’s Uncle did to them. Does anyone know how to contact Derek’s Uncle?" Steve questioned them.

They all looked at each other, “If anyone knew how to find Peter, my grandfather would have probably killed him a couple of months ago,” Allison spoke up, as if that was a perfectly normal thing to say.

The Avenger’s paused and Tony spoke up, “These kids are violent,” He observed.

Natasha just shrugged, as if to say ‘I’ve seen worse’, and Clint nodded in agreement.

The Sheriff had to hold in his amusement at this. It didn’t seem very appropriately timed, anyway. After all, his son was still missing and being held captive by Alpha Werewolves. Alpha Werewolves who could very easily kill him. If he lost his son, he didn’t know what he would do. Stiles was all he had left.

"Alright…" Steve started, "Back to square one. Does anyone know how to track them?"

The Sheriff shook his head, “All their phones have turned up in the middle of the woods and the wolves can’t catch a scent. They think they might have a druid, whatever that is, helping them.”

Clint looked horrified, “A druid too?” He whispered, “A dark druid?”

"We don’t know," Derek answered, "It could just be their Emissary."

"Is it really all that much better if they’re working for an Alpha Pack?" Natasha asked.

Derek thought for a moment, “Probably not.” He admitted.

Tony sighed, “This’ll be fun.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Six Days Later:** _

Agent Parrish waited outside the warehouse for the signal as the Avengers and the Pack ran inside. He had his gun in his hands, ready to shoot at any enemy. They had a plan to deal with up to seven alpha’s and once they had confirmed how many were in there, the Agents were to sneak inside and find the children while the other’s fought the kidnappers.

Lightning shot out of a window and Coulson blinked for a moment before saying, “I think that’s the signal,” as he rushed inside and the others quickly followed.

It was chaos. Transformed werewolves were slashing at each other and showing their fangs with various colors of glowing eyes throughout the room and Parrish couldn’t help but think that there seemed to be more fighting on their side than there was when they came in. Iron Man was circling the roof of the warehouse, firing anytime he got a good shot and Thor was throwing his hammer at what was officially the scariest thing he’d ever seen in his life as the other’s assisted the werewolves.

Anderson, Drake, and Manning ran for their assigned kids and for a moment, he wasn’t even sure if they were alive. Stilinski and Boyd looked to both be out cold and the girl appeared to be having a seizure. It wasn’t until he heard screaming from the closet that he heard Coulson yell, “There’s five of them!” as he headed for another young girl in the corner.

He rushed for the closet and furiously tried to open the door, to no avail. He quickly turned around to see Hulk, who seemed to be enjoying repeatedly slamming a female Alpha into the ground, nearby, “A little help here?” He called.

Holding the female Alpha by her feet, Hulk walked over and yanked the door open with his free hand, “Little man, save child.” He ordered before tossing that Alpha down and grabbing the next closest one.

As the Hulk stepped away, he turned to look inside the closet and froze as a rush of memories hit him.

_He was five and riding his bike for the first time._

_He was eight and a beautiful woman was placing a newborn baby in his arms._

_Eleven, and he won his first swimming competition._

_Fourteen and he was crying in the hospital with a little boy in his lap as the doctor’s said, ‘She’s gone’._

_Seventeen and shoving a curly haired little boy into his bedroom before slamming the door behind him as his father threw a bottle at him._

_Eighteen and trying to pry himself away from a crying young boy as he headed to basic training._

_Three days past twenty and running in with his troop on a rescue mission for Tony Stark before the road in front of them blew up._

His vision cleared he sucked in a breath as tears sprang into his eyes, “Isaac!” he sobbed out as he realized that the sobbing and bruised boy in front of him was his brother. He leaned down, trying to grab hold of the teenager who struggled weakly and screamed in his grasp, “Isaac, Isaac. It’s okay! It’s Camden!” he exclaimed, trying desperately to calm the teenager, “You’re safe now, I promise. It’s Camden, it’s your brother.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jacob Manning ran into the warehouse with no idea what he was running into. Due to 6’4 frame, he’d been assigned to rescue Vernon Boyd, the largest of the teenagers.

Natasha was holding her own quite nicely with a second female alpha that they hadn’t know existed while Steve was helping Scott in a fight against a rather strong Alpha they had identified as Ennis and Derek and Jackson were up against a smaller male Alpha. He knew that Allison, her father, Clint, and the Sheriff were near the windows, shooting at the Alpha’s, catching them by surprise whenever they had a clear shot.

Manning rushed toward the one of the unconscious bodies on the ground, recognizing it as Vernon Boyd, bleeding severely and cold to the touch. Manning froze in horror at first, believing his hostage to be dead, before realizing that the boy was still breathing. Sighing in relief, he carefully pulled the boy into a fireman’s carry and his eyes darted around the room, trying to find the rest of his team mates.

He spotted Drake, who was dealing with the Stilinski boy who was soaking wet and panicking. Parrish rushed by, holding the hostage he had been assigned to and looking as if he had been crying as well.

He rushed after him, hoping to quickly get Boyd onto the helicopter that would take him to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters where medical treatment was waiting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan Anderson flew into the warehouse, eyes darting through the room to spot the victim he had been told to find. He was looking for the only girl of the group so he hadn’t expected her to be hard to spot, but he wasn’t prepared for her to be having a seizure. He rushed towards her and quickly moved her onto her side as he tried to remember everything he had been told on how to deal with a seizure as he waited for the girl to stop convulsing. Once she stopped, he noticed that she had passed out.

Quickly making sure she was breathing, he scooped up the female beta and bolted from the room. His only concern was making it out of the warehouse with his hostage so he paid little attention to the rest of the fighting in the room. He just needed to get the girl out safely.

Quickly finding a way out of the room, he darted for the door with Erica in his arms. Spotting Manning with the Boyd kid, who was also unconscious, he followed after him as Manning climbed into a helicopter. Stepping in after Manning, he handed Erica to the S.H.I.E.L.D paramedics before shouting, “Go! Go!” to the pilot, knowing that the children would need urgent medical attention.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isabelle Drake quickly headed for her hostage, who was the only human of the group. She spotted him fairly quickly since he was leaned against the door, soaking wet and next to a tub of water. He seemed dazed but glancing frantically around the room. She took a quick note of the fighting going on in the warehouse. It puzzled her that there was an unknown, large Alpha fighting alongside the Hulk, but she knew she didn’t have time to worry about that.

Darting to the Stilinski kid, she quickly kneeled next to him, making sure it would be safe to move him. He was clearly injured and there was panic shining in his eyes. “It’s okay,” She tried to reassure him; “We’re here to rescue you.”

"Where’s my dad?" He croaked out, "Where’s Lydia? Are they dead?"

"They’re waiting for you, buddy, but we have to get out of here," Drake said urgently, quickly deducting that he was not too injured to be moved.

Stiles shook his head furiously, “Are they okay?” He questioned, “Please, are they okay?”

"They’re perfectly fine, Stiles. They’re waiting on you. Your dad’s right outside."

She reached down to try and help him up but apparently he didn’t need any help as he was already on his feet and bolting to the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agent Coulson suppressed his shock upon spotting the dark haired girl in the corner, immediately changing his plans from assisting the Avengers to rescuing the additional hostage. As he rushed towards the girl, he noticed that she was clearly burned badly. The teenager didn’t seem to be very responsive, her head between her knees as the fight raged on around them.

He reached out to the girl and carefully touched her arm, jumping back in shock as the girl suddenly screamed in pain.

A roar echoed through the room that seemed different from the rest of the fighting and he looked up to find Alpha Hale staring at them in shock, “Cora!” Derek yelled before glancing at the Alphas and back at him, “Get her out of here!” He ordered before turning back to the Alpha he was fighting and attacking them with twice the ferociousness.

Coulson nodded, scooping up the girl and quickly saying, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. We have to get out of here,” He ran past the raging werewolves as the girl screamed and thrashed in his arms.

He’d only just made it to the helicopter when a loud explosion reached his ears. He turned around and saw, to his horror that half of the warehouse was on fire. Quickly handing the thrashing girl to one of paramedics, he ran back into the warehouse to help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If it weren’t for the injured children being rushed out to the helicopters, Tony would be greatly enjoying himself as he flew over the heads of everyone else, firing at the bad guys every time he had a clear shot. He watched in confusion as Derek set upon the Alpha he was fighting with double the intensity just as Coulson ran past with the hostage they hadn’t known was there.

There was suddenly a loud thud from the back of the warehouse and the Alpha Pack stopped their fighting and rushed to the other side of the room just as a line of dust descended from the ceiling, preventing the other’s from following.

There was no time to regroup before the shield disappeared and there was an explosion from just beyond it.

Tony was thrown back, crashing into a wall along with the rest of the Avenger’s and the Hale Pack, “JARVIS, Damage report?”

"Life support functional. Outer suit damaged. Further fighting not recommended," The voice spoke back.

Tony sighed, “Something tells me that the fighting’s over with today.”

He quickly got to his feet, looking through the smoke at everyone else. He noticed that Steve seemed to be hurt, but not hurt enough not to be able to get himself out of the warehouse. He looked to his left, spotting the slightly annoying Beta from the Hale Pack lying unconscious.

"Everyone alright?" He called into the smoke.

Thor called back, “I am unharmed, Stark, but Natasha seems to be injured. I will carry her.”

Tony grimaced and picked up Jackson, making his way out of the blazing warehouse. He spotted Scott and Derek closer to the door as Hulk rushed by him, heading towards the flames.

"Hulk smash bad wolves!" The Hulk shouted.

"No!" Tony called, "Hulk carry good wolves," He said, gesturing to Scott and Derek, "They’re hurt."

The Hulk huffed but walked over to the two unconscious werewolves and scooped them up, seeming to pout as he left the warehouse.

Knowing that the Beta in his arms would most likely heal within minutes, he deposited Jackson near the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D paramedics and headed for Clint.

"I know we hit at least three of them," Clint was explaining to Coulson, "We weren’t expecting the explosion, though. We couldn’t see through the smoke."

Coulson nodded, “They can’t get far, then. Those arrows had wolfsbane in them.”

"I’m not sure about that," Tony spoke up, "They obviously had their Emissary with them and whoever that is would know how to treat them."

Coulson grimaced at that but obviously agreed, “You’re right. We need to get on the helicopters, though. We have to get back to headquarters.”

“Stark!” Thor yelled suddenly and Tony and the others turned to look in his direction, spotting the large, deformed looking wolf that had come to their assistance stumbling out of the building before collapsing and suddenly splitting in half, two identical young boys rolling apart from each other as they hit the ground. One of the few remaining paramedics rushed for them and soon they were loaded onto a helicopter themselves.

The Captain turned to Coulson, “They may have helped, but they were already in that warehouse, make sure S.H.I.E.L.D keeps agents with them.” He warned and Coulson nodded, rushing to climb onto the same helicopter before it took off.

The rest of the group quickly split up into the remaining helicopters and took off, headed to the helicarrier for medical treatment and debriefing. They needed to find out what had happened to those kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
